prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
Carmen Vega
Carmen Vega is a female prisoner who did knew Sean Daniels prior to the events of "Where in the World is Carmen Vega". Carmen used both Mike Colburn and Shea to discover what they did found about her. Carmen also did used Shea's girlfriend, Vanessa as hostage. Carmen was eventually found by the Breakout Kings, but captured by Ray Zancanelli. Family *Jose Rodriguez - Ex-husband *Cesar Rodriguez - Son *''Amauary'' - Husband *''Sebastian'' - Son Biography Background Carmen was the mother of Sebastian and Ceasar Vega. Carmen was in possession 20 years for coke. She claimed it was her husband who was running the operation, but it was instead herselfwww.aetv.com who was behind the operation. At some point in her life, she met Sean Daniels and ended up doing business with him.Sean Daniels told this to the Breakout Kings group. She later used her henchmen to kill Sebastian in order to escape from prison. At a later time, she called Mike Colburn to infiltrate the Breakout Kings Headquarters. Season 1 Appearances *Where in the World is Carmen Vega Etymology *Carmen does mean "garden" or "orchard".Meaning of Carmen *Vega does means "dweller in the meadow", or "one who lives on the plain".Meaning of surname Vega Trivia *Carmen is 125 lbs and is '5"5' on height. *Carmen is the second person who knew someone from the Breakout Kings. The first person is August Tillman and the third person is Damien Fontleroy. *Carmen has only met Ray Zancanelli, Erica Reed, Lloyd Lowery and Sean Daniels. **Julianne Simms and Charlie DuChamp were aware of her. *Carmen is one of the 4 female antagonists in Breakout Kings. The other 3 are Gwen, Lilah Tompkins and Starla Roland. **Gwen and Starla are the only minor villains among them. *Carmen along with Lilah Tompkins, Theodore Bagwell, Christian Beaumont and Joe Ramsey all have family members. **Marlon O'Connell did kill his mother, Wanda and it's not known if he had more family members at all. *Carmen is the only main villain to kiss her son on the mouth. This is the only incest to appear in Breakout Kings. *Carmen Vega is one of the 6 characters who didn't escaped out of prison. The other 5 are Lilah Tompkins, Christian Beaumont, Theodore Bagwell, Bennett Ballester, Pat Duffy and Emmy Sharp. **However, T-Bag escaped from prison twice in Prison Break. *Carmen along with Mars used a family member who ended up dying so that they could escape from prison. *Carmen was captured on 17 October 2010. **Coincidentally, Carmen was captured on Sean Daniels' birthday, 17 October. *Carmen Vega is the first character who has her full name in an episode. **Carmen Vega along with T-Bag (The Bag Man) have their names in a Breakout Kings episode. *Carmen is the fifth Breakout Kings Main Villain who visits the Breakout Kings Headquarters. The others are Theodore Bagwell, Joe Ramsey, Andre Brennan and Virgil Downing. **Carmen is the only female out of them. *Carmen Vega is one of the few villains who escaped with the help of a co-conspirator. The others are August Tillman, Marlon O'Connell, Andre Brennan, Virgil Downing, Ronald Barnes, Brent Howson, Victor Mannion and Brody Ardell. External links *Carmen Vega on www.aetv.com *Carmen Vega on Breakout Kings Wikia Notes and references See also *Masterminds Category:Criminals Category:Breakout Kings characters Category:Living characters Category:Masterminds Category:Murders